


Love in Your Will

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: "So true a fool is love that in your willThough you do anything, he thinks no ill."Just a shameless pwp of Mirror husbands getting together and having fun times. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this story was written more than half a year ago and recently I just finished the second half of it while I was on a plane... so no beta, all mistakes are mine.

Being your slave, what should I do but tend

Upon the hours and times of your desire?

I have no precious time at all to spend,

Nor service to do, till you require.

Nor dare I chide the world-without-end hour

Whilst I, my sovereign, watch the clock for you.

Nor think the bitterness of absence sour

When you have bid your servant once adieu;

Nor dare I question with my jealous thought

Where you may be, or your affairs suppose,

But like a sad slave, stay and think of nought,

Save, where you are how happy you make those.

So true a fool is love that in your will

Though you do anything, he thinks no ill.

-Shakespeare

 

 

 

"Yes, Captain."

Spock couldn't remember the exact date he started to hate those two words. He heard everyone abroad the ship say it; he heard himself say it; he heard it from Captain's quarter, during the night, with panting, wet slapping sounds and groaning and moaning. And Spock hated those words just as much as he hated himself for hating.

But, what else could he do? James T. Kirk is his king, his God, his love. The human glorified him simply by being there and tortured him with endless hours of absence and all the long nights Spock had spent alone, catching every single tiny noise from the cabin next to his.

Still, whenever his Captain had required his obedience, Spock said the words with his ego low and his head bowed, submissively.

Spock silently walked down the corridor. The slightly lower temperature now chilled him with the fire of jealousy burning deep inside him. His Captain had dismissed him - banished him to the science lab, while he himself was giving the ambassador a tour. A deltan female. Spock observed the cultured cells with mind burning on all the possibilities of what his Captain- his James might be doing right now. His thoughts abused him with images and imaginations. Will James be laughing with her? Spock remembered all his smiles. He remembered the ones on the bridge: his Captain bore his teeth out, his eyes dangerous. Lust was there, but only for blood. His Captain had just won the battle. He remembered the ones with the ambassadors, politicians, admirals and visitors. His Captain curved his lips, a glimmer in his eyes made him look almost boyish naive but also vex like a fox. The green in his eyes always stood out - almost inviting. The smile was a weapon, killing one unnoticed and sweetly in his own good times. He remembered the smiles back in the Captain's quarter. Oh, those were the worst. Those times, his Captain would ask Spock to join him in his quarter, setting up the chess board with his posture relaxed, his hair natural, loose and his handsome face soften in the strangely low light. Gold and warm, like terran honey or fine liquor from Vulcan. The smile would spread slowly across his face, the curve of his lips and the rosy shade of his cheeks made his feature angelic, and sometimes, even seductive. _He must have known_ , Spock thought insanely, _he must have known, that was why he was torturing me. Because I let him. Because he could._     

Spock didn't remember how he walked back to his quarter. Meditation didn't sue him. His flesh burned with his mind. His control was nothing when it came to James. He was so deep in his miserable thoughts that it took a while for him to notice that his consol was beeping for some time. His Captain had left him a message.

"Spock, come to my quarter- and bring one of your Vulcan wine."

That was it. End of transmission. But it spared him from saying the words he loathed. Spock followed the order of his sovereign. One minute, eighteen seconds later, Spock pushed the chime of his Captain's door. He braced himself for anything to come.

The door opened. His Captain sat in his usual seat. On the table, the chess had already been sat up, two empty glasses awaiting the Vulcan. Spock smelled the strong scent of pheromone - it must come from the deltan ambassador. The smell was so offending that Spock almost winced. He wondered if the Captain had shown the glory of his body to the alien. He tortured himself, even when his brain told him there was no trace of the familiar musk from this human when he was aroused, after he sweated or had sex. 

"Thought you'd never come." With a smirk James said, teasingly, if Spock might add.  

 _Impossible._ Spock thought. _Your order is everything to me. You are my sole purpose._

"I was otherwise delayed by the experiment in the lab." That was all he managed to say. Even he was madly obsessed with this particular human, Spock would not let James have the pleasure of knowing that the Vulcan had been thinking of him, every single second.

"Ah. Of course." James nodded slowly. Spock wondered what that meant. "Join me. It's been a really long time since our last match. Your King is still for me to capture."

 _You've already captured me, since the day I laid my eyes on you._ Spock obeyed his Captain. He poured each of them a glass of his favorite wine and moved his pawn. The wine burned down his throat, bringing a short period of clarity back, yet only to be shattered when he saw James took another sip, then the clever tip of his tongue darted out, gently licked his upper lip, savoring the herbal flavor.

A sudden spark of jealousy spiked in Spock. _That should be me doing it_. He spent the next two minutes and twenty-one seconds imagining what it would be like to taste those sinful lips. _I am indeed sick._ Spock thought miserably, but without regret. His face betrayed nothing.

"How long have we been serving together?" James asked with ease, worrying his Knight, but somehow Spock knew that the true battlefield was between words.

"Three years, four months, two weeks and five days, Captain."

"We are off duty, Spock." James said after _en passant capture_ , "That's an awfully long time for a commanding team to serve together, without killing each other, isn't it?"

Normally, Spock would argue by pointing out that Number One had been serving under Pike for almost a decade. But now, all he could think of was the word, "awfully". What did he mean by this word? _What do you want to hear from me?_

His Captain must have sensed his painful struggle, for he had _chuckled_. "Oh Spock. There would never be one moment of peace in this Vulcan mind of yours." James moved his Queen; his bishop aligned like a phaser weapon. Spock already tipped down his King in his mind. "Insulting is unnecessary, Captain." Spock raised his right eyebrow, hastily summoning for defense. 

And James... he just _smiled_. One of those smiles that Spock had noticed only shown to him. Spock tried to control his body's reaction desperately, which was poorly accomplished when Spock couldn't move his eyes from James.

"Checkmate." His Captain declared nine minutes and thirty-four seconds later. The hand on his left wrist stopped Spock from tipping down his King. Spock withdraw his hand as if this simple touch had burned him - branded him, in some ways. He saw the human lowered his hand on the table slowly with a smile sending icy fire down Spock's spine. "You've been troubled by something, Mr. Spock. Care to share it with me?"

Spock swallowed. "I assure you, Captain, it is of no concern."

"Bullshit." The Captain narrowed his eyes. Spock clenched his fists as if preparing for an actual physical assault. "I see the way you look, when you think I'm not paying attention. You have human's eyes, Mister Spock, had anyone told you that?"

"Plenty." Spock forced the word out. _And I made them pay for their words_.  

"Your soul is for me to read, in your tell-tale eyes." The human said in a singing voice, but in the next second, his voice hard. "I _see_ you. Why do you think I sent away the ambassador? Why did I ask for you after I told the deltan to fuck off? Surely you know the answer. After all, you're a clever man, Spock."

Spock took a sudden breath. It cannot be what he thought... yet, he had to try. "That was a vile means, Kirk, even for you."

A knowing smile slowly spread across the handsome face of James. He shrugged. His words echoed Spock's thoughts. "I had to try."

"Jealousy doesn't suit me."

"Oh, really?" The human lifted his left eyebrow haughtily, as if he was daring Spock. And Spock... Spock-

He just couldn't take it anymore.

In the haze of desire and passion, Spock saw a hint of surprise flash in his hazel eyes, then in the next second, those beautiful eyes closed in pleasure when they hit the wall of James' quarter. Spock traced the shape of his James' lips with his hungry eyes first, then with his lips. For the first time in his life, Spock felt how soft those human lips were, how arousing those little gasps were and how James tasted like, and it was intoxicating. Uncontrollably, his hands moved down the curves of James' body, touching the soft, cool skin under the Captain's vest. Spock torn the gold sash to expose more of James when he felt the human doing the same thing. They were in such a hurry when they got rid of each other's cloth. The tearing sounds echoed in the room and Spock found he did not care. Spock finally broke the kiss, allowing his love to breath and moving down to nib the tender skin of James' neck. He could feel how rapid the human's pulse was and that aroused him more. Unable to stop himself, Spock bite the ivory skin there, hard enough to leave a mark.

"That's it, love." Spock heard his human lover murmured. "Mark me. Take me!"

"Yes." Spock growled. His hand stroked down to the bulge in front of James' black uniform pant. He grinded the human's erection with the heel of his hand had and elicited a throated moan from James. The sound of it aroused Spock so much, he moaned with James. He rip open James' pants.

"Fucking finally." Spock heard James laughed. Before he could figure out what his human meant, James grabbed his hair and pulled him back into another passionate kiss. Spock felt hands fumbling his fly. Soon, those clever, cool hands pulled out his penis. The fast and skillful stroking made Spock groan out loud again. More pre-come streaming out from the tip. Spock captured those sinful lips again. His hands traced the lines of James' face lightly. When he touched the human's psi point, waves of pleasure assaulted the Vulcan's shield, sending shivers down his body. It was so hard to move his hands away, yet Spock did it; his control won. He forced his hands down and rubbed James' sensitive nipples, giving him pleasures in turn. 

"Stop teasing me." James moaned. He turned around so that his chest was pressing against the wall and his hip was against Spock's erection. "Come on..." James cooed.

The gentle fraction again his groin was too much for the Vulcan right now. Spock torn down the tight pants and finally, finally, he squeezed the firm mounds of his Captain's ass. "Lube." Spock gasped.

"What?" James groaned, still rubbing his ass against Spock's sensitive hands.

"I need lube. I do not want to hurt you-"

"Oh gods Spock. I'm ready." James grabbed Spock's right hand and pressed one finger against his opening. Surprisingly, Spock felt wetness on his fingertip. "You have no fucking idea," James panted, "how many times I've prepared myself before our matches. I teased you, seduced you, but you were just so fucking stupid-" James' words were broke when a hot finger suddenly invaded him.

"I've resisted this- I resisted _you_ for so long." Spock moaned with desire, "but not anymore." He thrusted his finger in and out a few times, feeling the warm lube trickling down his hand and enjoying every single movement from his lover. The contraction of muscle was doing wonderful things to Spock's sensitive finger. Spock put a second finger, then the third one in James, hitting the sweet spot over and over again. James moaned with each movement and was limp against the wall. "Now, Spock..." James whimpered.

Took a deep breath, Spock withdraw his hand. He stroke his cock a few times, spreading his copious pre-come along the length. Guiding his penis, Spock let the tip rest against James' hole. "Is this what you want, James?" Spock found that he wished to hear more of those breathless words from his lover.

"You're such a tease!" James groaned in frustration. The human pushed back, impaling himself on the Vulcan penis. The unexpected move shocked Spock and he moaned with James. The feeling, the tightness, was incredible. Spock pulled James by his waist until finally all of his cock was in his love. James turned his head and grabbed Spock's neck, pulled him into another messy kiss and Spock was drown in the sweetness of it.

Like a beast unleashed, Spock thrusted again and again. His Captain, his love, his James was so plaint under his desire and that brought Spock's lust to a new height. He changed an angle and pushed harder, satisfied with James' moan becoming louder and less controlled. James screamed Spock's name and "Fuck yes!" and "More!" and Spock was more than happy to indulge. His love's pleasure was his only purpose.

Spock's hip moved faster and faster, maiming James' sensitive tunnel and prostate. Spock knew, he would bruise James' tender skin of his buttock and upper thighs, but this fact only excited Spock more. He wanted to leave marks on James, to let James know who owned him, who was the one that brought him this immense pleasure. His _chensi_ contracted sweetly in his body and Spock knew he was close. Spock reached down and grabbed the rock hard cock of his human and James cried out from this contact. "Please..." Spock felt the human's hip pressed more firmly against his intrusion.

"Yes, James." Spock increase the speed and was nailing James' core now. He stroke James in time with his thrusting. Soon, Spock felt the uncontrollable contraction of the human around his penis. Spock could hold no longer. "Come for me, James. Now."

With a whimper, James arched his back and came. Waves of pleasure assaulted Spock and James' incoherent moan made Spock come too. He rode through his orgasm and kept stroking James' cock, until the human hissed and pushed his hand away weakly.

They leaned against the wall like that for a while, catching their breaths. Then, James gently led Spock to his bed and they touched and tasted each other. This time, it was much slower. Spock's heart was filled with such adoration when he watched James rode him with abandonment. It was most beautiful. James permitted a meld when he was close to climax and their combined ecstasy left them breathless and boneless afterwards. Spock also saw James' struggle through the meld. He saw how the human could not bring himself to just fuck the Vulcan, since Spock meant much more than those one-night-stands. James worried that he might scarred Spock away so he settled down with tease day after day. Spock also felt James' previous frustration after those unsuccessful seduction. And under all of that, James' doubt that Spock would just take him and leave him.

Spock pressed another kiss against the human's temple, his fingers drawing circles on James' back absentmindedly. "Don't you dare to leave me." James commanded softly by the Vulcan ears.

"Yes, Captain." Spock replied. This time, the words were spoken without hatred.     

 

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The sonnet at the beginning of this story was partially recited by Captain Kirk in Episode 310, "Plato's Stepchildren". After I rewatched this episode and googled this hole sonnet, the muse attacked me and I had to write a fic about based on this sonnet.


End file.
